The Secret Lives Of Others
by CSI1983
Summary: Everyone has a past and things that they would rather keep hidden. So what happens when the past comes crashing into the future?
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Lives Of Others - Chapter One – When We Collide

The Secret Lives Of Others - Chapter One – When We Collide

_Death is not the end but a mere beginning in the true journey to come. Do not fear the very thing that will set you free. Do not fear the very thing that you cannot escape_

_Unknown_

She did not fear death the way that many of her friends did. How could she? Death had taken her parents when she was sixteen and now it was coming for her. She had seen thousands of doctors and they had all said the same thing: illness unknown. At eighteen there were still so many things that she wanted to do. Find her birth mother was one and actually getting to live like a normal teenager for a while was another. That would never happen now. So she stayed in her seat, in the same house she was raised in, awaiting the undeniable arrival of death. It was bound to come at some point. It always did.

House said nothing as he read through the file, his feet on the table, popping his gum occasionally. This was the moment he loved. He knew that they were waiting for him to say something, to do something. They were all but diving over the table to get their grubby little hands on the file that was clutched in his own. Even though he finished the file, he waited another ten minutes before putting it down with a bored sigh. As soon as the slim card board hit the table, Cameron snatched it up and read it quickly.

"She has a lot of symptoms"

"Good. We can get this done fast and move onto something else far more interesting"

"According to this, she has seen hundreds of doctors with no result. That is interesting"

"Not enough for a person like me Cameron. I'm like Indiana Jones, I need constant action"

Cameron rolled her eyes before allowing the file to slip out of her hand and land in front of Chase and Foreman, who had given up and were waiting patiently for their next case. Truth be told, Cuddy had made him take the case. Apparently the girl had made a plea to her to find the best doctor who could help save her life. Cuddy, being the big breasted marshmallow that she was, agreed. And so he was stuck with a case that he had no real interest in. He didn't even know the girl's name. All he knew was that he was being forced into a position that he hated being in. That of a charity case. This disease, whatever it was, had better be good. No, it had better be damn good. He had better things to do. The General Hospital marathon was on T.V in a few hours and he wanted to be there for it.

"So, what do we know my minions?"

"She's sixteen"

House turned and glared at chase.

"Well done Einstein."

"We don't know that much House! What makes you any different from the hundreds of other doctors before you?"

"Because I know what I am doing. Now tell me what her file says"

Chase picked it up and frowned as he read down a very short list.

"Dehydration, low red blood cells, low white blood cells, sleep deprivation, sleep walking, weight loss, hair loss, weakness, dizzy spells and nausea. It almost sounds like all this girl needs is a good night's sleep. Everything can be traced back to not sleeping"

"Well done Chase, go tell the patient she's cured while the rest of us continue to work. Silly Wombat"

Cameron frowned at her boos.

"Do you even know her name?"

"Why do I need to know it?"

"Because at some point you will have to address her. Either to save her or tell her she's dying."

"Fine Little Miss Empathy, what is her name?"

"Brett Ashley Hogan"

"Dear God, what kind of person would give their girl a boy's name?"

Cameron rolled her eyes again for the second time that morning. He liked to keep count that way when her eyes eventually fell out, he would have a number to give to the reporters.

"She's named after the heroine in Hemingway's 'Fiesta'. Did you read any good books in high school?"

"The only good books were those with naked woman on the front and in the middle. Anything else was and still is a waste of my time. How was she found and bought here?"

"According to the police report she was found by a neighbor. Brett talked to Cuddy while she was waiting to be seen."

"So she's stubborn. Is there a photo there? Is she pretty? Because if she is, I am SO meeting her now"

Chase found the picture in the back of the file and slid it over to House who caught in with both hands. Brett was pretty, with long brown hair and big blue eyes. In fact, he looked a lot like someone he knew.

"It does not look like she had any hair loss to me"

"That's a wig"

"Oh. That explains it then. Right I want you to collect every bodily fluid that you can and run the normal tests."

All three of them got up from their seats and left. House remained where he was, picking up the file that had been left abandoned on the table. He flicked through it idly before putting it down again. He had no interest in this. He wanted to go home.

Cameron was startled by the young girl's sick looking appearance. No sixteen year old should look as sick as she did. Her hair was all but gone, her skin hanging off her bones and dark circles around both her eyes. She looked like someone who was coming out of the tail end of cancer treatment. Cameron approached the bed with what she hoped was a confident smile.

"Hello Brett, I'm Dr. Cameron"

The girl frowned at her, her voice husky when she spoke.

"I thought I was under Dr. House"

Cameron waved off the urge to sigh. They always thought that he would be there caring for them. Truth be told, they did the work and he came in afterwards to save the day. No-one really saw what went on behind the scenes.

"Dr. House is busy right now but he has read your file and that is why I am here. He wanted to run some tests."

Brett laughed a bitter laugh that didn't sound right on her.

"They always do that. Almost as if they expect a big neon sign telling them what is wrong with me"

"You need to have faith"

"In what? I'm going to die. Just like my parents did"

Cameron said nothing as she collected samples of saliva and blood. That done, she settled down at the end of the bed.

"Tell me what you know of your family history"

"Not much. I'm adopted. My biological mother was sixteen when I was born and she gave me up for adoption"

"So you have no idea of your biological background?"

"No. I think that's why it's so hard for people to diagnose me"

"Ok, so do you know anything about your birth mother?"

"Not really. Like I said she was sixteen and unwed. It was a closed adoption so my parents never met her."

"That's it?"

"I was planning to meet her when I turned twenty. I guess that idea is down the toilet now, isn't it?"

"We are going to do our best to get you better"

Cameron got up to stand but Brett used a hand to grab her wrist.

"I remember something else about my biological mother. She was training to be a doctor"

Cameron nodded, made a note and walked out the door. She kept walking until she got to the bathroom and once there she promptly brought back up her breakfast. This was it. This was the moment she had been dreading for the last sizteen years. Someone knew her secret. Worse still, that secret was sitting on her own doorstep. She slipped onto the cold, tiled floor and allowed herself to step back to the past.

She found House in his office, feet up, his eyes glued to the television.

"Did you run the tests?"

"Results are pending"

"Then why are you here interrupting my T.V time?"

Cameron said nothing, just took the seat on the other side of the desk and watched the show with him. He didn't want her there but she needed to be. For some bizarre reason, she needed House to know what she now knew. She needed him to confirm her suspicions. Finally an ad break came and House switched it off.

"So what do you want?'

"I have a problem"

"What?"

Cameron sighed, closed her eyes and allowed the truth to slip from her lips.

"I think Brett is my daughter"

House said nothing but she knew that when she opened her eyes, he would be studying her. He was trying to figure out if she was telling the truth.

"Maybe it would be good for you to back up a little Cameron. From the top now"

"I got pregnant at sixteen and gave the baby up for adoption. I think that Brett is that baby."

"In a much larger form of course."

"Not really a time for jokes House"

"Just stating the obvious. Why are you telling me this?"

"I need you to run a paternity test. I need to know"

House nodded and then his mind slipped into yet another gear.

"Do you want to know if you gave this to her?"

"Excuse me?"

"She's lived like this for most of her life. That leans towards the fact that it is most likely genetic rather then a plain boring normal person illness."

"So I could be the reason for this?"

"Shame on you and your whore like ways."

Cameron shook her head and opened her mouth so that he could get the sample, watching him as he popped it into a clear sample bag.

"So where to from here?"

"We wait for the results from this and you are not to go near that kid until we do"

"What are you going to do?"

House frowned and flicked the T.V back on.

"The only thing a sensible person can do. I'm going to watch some more General Hospital"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Absent While Breathing

Cameron could still remember her mothers face when she told her that she was pregnant. She spent many weeks avoiding the fact herself before she could not deny it anymore. The disappointment was heavy in the room and she had no idea what would happen from there. As it was, her parents were surprisingly supportive. The only thing that was left in limbo was her life. She was smart enough to know that there was no way that she could support a child on the small income she received from her part time jobs. She wanted a career, a life that wasn't like her mothers. Just before she was about to go into labor, she came to the conclusion that adoption was the only course of action she could take. It took seventeen hours before her daughter was born and for half an hour she was able to hold her. With all the birth muck cleaned off, she was the most perfect thing that Cameron had ever seen in her life. She had fallen in love and it killed her to see the nurses take her away, knowing that she would never see her daughter again. Life moved on and even though there wasn't a day that went by that her thoughts didn't go to her baby but eventually the thoughts became few and far between. Perhaps that was her way of coping, to forget all together. No one knew the truth except her parents and Cameron liked it that way. She was a little reckless in her teenage years and her baby daughter was part of that past that had come crashing into the present.

"Thinking about me again?"

Cameron had to almost physically pull herself out of her thoughts before turning to House.

"No, I'm just thinking"

"You know, you being this oddly named child's mother could be helpful."

"Only if she is my daughter."

"Which means that we can test you. It will make things so much easier"

Cameron sighed and toyed with the hang nail on her thumb.

"Do I tell her?"

House came and took a seat beside her, trying to decide how to respond. He could stick to the tried but true method of being an ass but he felt sorry for Cameron. Everyone had skeletons in their closet, not many people have them jumping out to greet the public.

"Do you really want me to answer that or would you rather I wait here and pretend to listen?"

"Answer"

"Fine. Did you give her up for adoption under correct circumstances?"

"I was sixteen. I was studying and working a part time job. I would have given up more by keeping her. I could not give her everything that she would need."

"Then tell her if it turns out to be a fact. Adopted kids have a complex. They think they are worthless simply because they came at a wrong point in someone's life. If I were in your shoes however, I would have had an abortion at the beginning. You could have avoided this entire mess"

"I decided not to"

"Then you reap the consequences and this is it. Did you really think that your daughter, whoever she may be, would not come looking for you one day?"

"Ignorance is bliss"

"Then you must be incredibly blissful"

Cameron could feel the question that she wanted to ask on the tip of her tongue but she didn't know if she dared ask him. After all, this was House. Would he offer her an answer that was remotely helpful or would he ignore the fact that she could do with his help?

"What am I meant to do House?"

House frowned and shook his head.

"Nothing for now. You are not to treat her and I will keep this quiet until need be"

"When will that be?"

"When the test results are in. I won't tell anyone, if that's what you are worried about"

"Not even Wilson?"

"No. But just remember that I have dirt on you now Cameron. You SO owe me after this"

Cameron offered him a weak smile but House brushed it off. This made their work harder, now he would have to send her home to wait it out. Which meant that he would have to be more involved in this then he wanted to really be. He leant over and took the notebook off the table, then a pen that lay beside it, giving both to Cameron.

"For now, I want you to list everything you can remember about your daughter's birth. The hospital, the adoption agency, anything at all"

"Why?"

"Because until those results come in, you are not allowed to be involved. The sooner it is sorted, the sooner that you can come back to work and everything goes back to the way it was."

"Purely selfish, aren't you?"

"You know me too well"

He watched her write in her careful, neat handwriting and resisted the urge to tell her the real reason that he wanted that list. He had seen it happen before. A child, desperate for a home, for money or whatever they wanted claimed to be the long-lost daughter of someone who was desperate to find the truth. The last thing he wanted was for that to happen to overly sensitive Cameron. It would kill her. Brett was sick, he knew that her reason for answers was a little more serious then most but it could still mean Cameron getting hurt. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but that poor girl needed someone. Both her adoptive parents were dead and now she too was heading the same way. If there was nothing that they could do for her at least she would not be alone. That in itself was comfort enough for anyone. He just didn't think it would be enough for Cameron.

House sent Cameron home before heading in to see Brett Hogan, something that was highly unusual. It was like Cameron said; he only saw them fro two reasons: to tell them that he was their hero or to tell them that he had failed. It was bittersweet but that was the way he liked it. He didn't wish to see them unless it was what was required. Brett was sitting up in her bed, the oxygen mask over her mouth, her chests and arms with tubes and wires weaving in and out.

"Brett. Wake up"

He sat at the end of the bed, moving it as much as possible until she looked at him with dazed eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Dr. House. I have some questions for you"

"About what?"

"Queen. You of course."

He flipped open the notepad before standing and closing the door. The last thing that he needed was someone walking in asking questions that were not entirely appropriate to the medical side of things.

"Ok, that sorted, let's get down to business. What year where you born?"

Brett looked at him with a frown.

"Isn't that all in my file? Why don't you just look in there?"

"I don't like word of mouth. I like to here it from the horse's mouth. What year where you born?"

"September 1993"

"What hospital?"

"St Augustine in New York city"

"Do you know anything about your biological parents?"

Brett moved slightly, trying to make herself more comfortable. It was so painful to watch and lacking the patience that a doctor should have, House stood with a sigh and helped her out. Finally comfortable, Brett began to answer his question.

"I only know what my parents told me, which wasn't all that much. Just that my biological mother was sixteen and she could not keep me. My biological father wasn't in the picture."

"How did your parents die?"

It wasn't on his question list but he wanted to know. The file had told him little about how they died, just when.

"I was fourteen. My mother died from breast cancer and six months later my father died in a drunk driving accident."

"That must have been hard on you"

Brett shrugged.

"I dealt with it. I spent a year living with friends and then I got a job and my own place."

"Were you often sick as a child?"

"Yeah but it was things like colds, nothing hugely serious. Do you know what is wrong with me yet?"

"We are taking you in for some scans but as of right of this moment, no we don't."

"Am I going to die?"

"If you keep asking me pointless questions, yes."

"You're the one asking me questions that you already know the answer too. You're the one wasting time, not me"

"Considering that you are dying, you have one hell of an attitude."

"Nothing to lose then, is there? So are you going t o spend your time hanging out with me or are you going to actually do some work?"

"I have minions to do that for me"

"Then what do you do?"

"Watch General Hospital"

"Why the hell would they hire you?"

"The dean has the hots for me. I gave her it once and now she can't leave me alone"

"She probably wants you here to make sure that you don't contaminate anyone else"

"I am not a disease"

"You sure look like one to me"

"You really should be nice to me. I'm going to save your life."

"No, your minions will save my life. You don't work, remember?"

It was there in that moment that House really wanted to help Brett. Someone with that kind of mental quickness needed to be kept in the world.

"You have a quick wit for a weakling"

"You have a quick wit for an old man. Well done"

House stood and frowned at Brett.

"I have to go"

"T.V to watch?"

"Always. Unfortunately, there is something else I need to do"

"What?"

House snorted.

"Like I would tell you"

House slipped form her room and leaned against the wall, away from the young girls eyesight. The dots all connected. All it would take would for the test to confirm it then all this would be over. Cameron would meet her daughter and he would have to deal with the pathetic ramifications. Great.

Cameron hated the waiting. She had gone through the same thing when her AIDS test was going through the long-winded medical system. She did what she could to fill her time but her mind always drifted to the elephant in the room. The one thing that she didn't wish to think about was the only thing she could. The only savior came with a knock on the door. With an almost unbridled enthusiasm she threw herself from the sofa and pulled open her door. House sighed heavily as he handed her a slip of paper.

"It all matches."

"Shit"

Cameron pulled open the door and allowed him to slip inside, trailing behind him as she read the list over.

"What is she like?"

"Very quick. If only you could answer back as quick as her. I could have more fun with you"

"Seriously House, do you believe her?"

"Well so far everything connects but we have to wait for the DNA test."

Cameron sunk onto the sofa and put her head between her knees. She was feeling distinctly sick.

"You ok?"

She felt House take a seat beside her but she said nothing. Her world as she knew it was changing and she didn't want it too? What the hell was she meant to do with this new information? Act like it was ok and that nothing was wrong? How do you meet a daughter that you gave up sixteen years ago?

"How am I meant to do this House?"

"It hasn't happened yet"

"But it will. What do I say to her?"

"How about 'Hi I'm Allison and I'm your long lost biological mother'?"

"No is not the time for your sarcastic wit."

"What do you want me to say? That everything will be fine and she'll love you for what you did?"

Cameron raised her head and gave him a small smile.

"That would be good"

House shook his head and stood. He opened the door and paused long enough to pass one last comment over his shoulder.

"I can't do that Cameron. For all I know, she will hate you. For all you know, you could be the reason she is sick. For all we know, this could be a false alarm. From here on in. we can do nothing but wait"

Cameron watched as he slipped out the apartment, closing the door quietly behind him. Cameron put her head back between her knees and waited for her world to stop spinning. Maybe then she could get her balance back. Or maybe she would spin off the face of the earth. Either way, something good had to come of this. It had too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Where No One Knows Your Name

It had been two days and other then the visit he had made to her home earlier in the week, Cameron had done as he had requested and stayed away. He was hardly surprised to see the letter containing results sitting on his desk and he was even less surprised to find Cuddy, he feet on his desk.

"Why isn't Cameron at work?"

"She's grounded."

"Seriously. Does it have anything to do with your request for a paternity test for the Hogan girl?"

"No of course not"

Cuddy stood and took the letter off his desk. House kept himself still, resisting the urge to snatch it from her hands.

"Then why did you do the test?"

"Her mother was a hooker. I was concerned that I may be the dad"

Cuddy said nothing as she moved slowly; reaching for the letter opened that was in his pen holder. With deliberate movements, she sliced open the letter.

"Are you sure you don't to tell me the truth?"

"I promised I would say nothing"

"Is it going to get you into trouble?"

"Oh yeah"

"Good"

Cuddy tipped the envelope up and House watched as she pulled it out of its folded shape. He watched her eyes zip across the page before she gasped quietly and sat back down.

"Wow. Now I know why you ordered a paternity test and why Cameron hasn't been around"

"I told her that it would be best if she stayed away until we sorted it out"

"How old was she?"

"Sixteen"

"Shit"

"And this is why I agree with abortion. So you know which means that by the end of today the rest of the hospital will know"

"I do know what discretion is House"

"Really? Could have fooled me"

Cuddy glared at him, letting the letter fall back onto his desk before walking out of his office without another word. House took his seat back and picked up the phone.

* * *

Cameron knew what the answer was before she arrived. There was no other reason for him to call her back into work after two days other then the news that they had been waiting for. He said nothing when she walked in, just handed her a slip of paper.

"So it's true then?"

House nodded slightly.

"We can run the test again if you really want"

"No. The test is right, I know it is. So where to from here?"

"We need to find out what is wrong with her before she dies. Otherwise this test is a huge waste of money"

"So I can come back to work then?"

"Cuddy knows"

Cameron let her head fall back and tried to calm the desire to scream. This is what she wanted to avoid. It was enough that House knew but the Dean of the hospital was the last person on her list.

"Fantastic."

"She said she won't say anything"

"I hope not. So do we know anything about what is wrong with Brett?"

"No. All the tests we ran came back normal. We need to do another group brain storm."

"Well, I'm back now"

"Good. Just remember that this girl is just another patient."

"I might find that a bit hard."

"Then run the tests and leave the other minions to interact with her. I don't need you to get emotionally involved."

"Too late"

Cameron gave him a small smile as she stood and headed into the main office, joining the others who were waiting for them. She passed off their curiosity in regards to her absence, waving it off with a lie about having the flu. They nodded, taking what she said as truth. After all, Alison Cameron doesn't lie, does she?

They began the usual round of brain storming but nothing came of it. Like most of their first blush diagnoses it fit few of the symptoms and nothing more. House sent Cameron back into his office to go over the texts books that lined his bookshelves, ignoring the funny looks that came from her peers.

"Why is Cameron not in on this?"

"She is. I want you to try and get a sample of saliva and genital cells."

"That's a bit full on for an initial test isn't it"

House rolled his eyes at Chase.

"Just do it Wombat. Foreman can go with you if you are scared of the little girl"

Chase shook his head and moved out of his seat, Foreman following him. House took a deep breath and sat down in front of his whiteboard and began the long process that seemed so much more important now. The Hogan girl meant nothing to him but Cameron did. Sadly enough, she had somehow managed to make him care, in some way shape or form anyway, for her.

"What other tests are we going to do?"

House turned in his seat to face Cameron.

"Why haven't you got your head buried in some books?"

"Because I want to know what other tests you are going to perform"

"As many as I can. Why?"

"No reason. Just promise me something"

"What?"

"You'll do an MRI, lumbar puncture and a skin scraping"

"Why?"

"That will knock out a lot of genetic disorders as well as general ones"

House turned back to the whiteboard.

"Thanks for that. All those years in medical school and I had forgotten to do my job. Do a really look that stupid to you?"

"Sometimes"

By the time he had turned back to throw her a smart-ass comment, she had gone back to his desk.

* * *

With the tests safely being processed and every book he owned book marked by bright post-its, House sent the team home. Usually he would make them work through the night but he didn't feel like babysitting. All he wanted to do was go home and the only way to make that happen was to send the others home as well. Cameron was grateful for the release but instead of doing what she should she found herself doing something that she was strictly forbidden to do: see Brett. In her defense, she didn't go into the room, just slipped quietly next to it and watched Brett sleep. She could hardly believe that this dying girl was her daughter and yet up close it was almost hard to deny. Both had petite frames, dark hair and the same eyes. She had seen them in the picture and something stirred inside her, a memory that she had pushed into her past. Like most women, she wondered if she would make a good mother when the time came again. Would she be able to deal with all the things that came with it? Watching them go from being a tiny, fragile bundle to a functioning human being was amazing. She knew the biological functions of it but to actually see it in practice was another thing entirely.

"You shouldn't be here Cameron"

Cuddy came to stand beside her, a small frown on her face. Cameron sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"She can't see me"

"It doesn't matter"

"Yes it does. She does not know what you now do and if she did it could throw off her health"

"What health?"

Cuddy turned on her heel and almost knocked Cameron down with a hard glare.

"This is a hospital. We treat medical situations, not personal ones. You already dragged House into this but you will not drag the hospital in as well"

"For your information, I didn't drag anyone into this. He offered to help"

"Well the help stops here."

Cuddy's face softened as did her voice.

"Cameron, you are going through a really hard time right now, I get that. I also understand that you feel helpless. But I want you to understand that you need to be a doctor first and a mother second."

Cameron smiled slightly.

"Who ever would have thought that I would be a mother? I didn't play with dolls when I was growing up; I never wished to have kids."

"Things change. Brett may need you after this. But first she needs to get through this illness. So the sooner you do your job as a doctor, the sooner you can be her mother."

Cuddy turned to leave but paused when Cameron spoke again.

"How do I do that? Be her mother I mean? She's already had one of those."

Cuddy smiled at Cameron.

"Be her friend. She's sixteen; she'll hate you no matter what you are. Just be her friend and let whatever happens after that, happen."

Cameron turned back to Brett as Cuddy's footfalls faded down the hall. She felt stressed and anxious. She needed to get out, she needed to forget.

* * *

At some point in the night, she believed it was in the beginning, she handed the bartender her credit card. She tried almost every drink on the menu, vomited at least twice and ate her own weight in nachos, yet the memories still danced with her. So she took the most obvious action that was within her means. She visited something that she hadn't since high school, her good friend Tequila. She must have passed out because she was shaken awake by a hard hand and very familiar and very annoyed voice.

"Wake up!"

Cameron tried to open her eyes but couldn't. Someone had attached bricks to her eyelids, she was sure of it.

"I'll throw water on you if you don't open your eyes right now!"

Cameron managed to force her eyes open and to her astonishment found herself face to face with a very blurry looking House.

"House! Join me for a drink"

"Clearly you have had enough to drink. We need to get you home"

"No! I'm happy here."

House said nothing just grabbed her by the forearm and yanked her from her seat and started dragging her outside. Cameron didn't do anything except mumble protests but House ignored her. He had been pulled out of bed for this! Of all things to be pulled out of bed for, this would be last on his list. Apparently Cameron kept his card in her wallet and the bartender took it and called him. Stupid idiot. He should have just called her a cab instead of dragging him out of bed. House pushed Cameron into the waiting cab before giving the driver her address. Now he would have to do his good deed for the decade and make sure she got home safe. She had fallen asleep again, her face pressed against the window, her breath fogging up the glass. House waited until her apartment came into view before shaking her awake.

"Rise and shine. I'm not carrying you"

Cameron allowed him to drag her up the stairs and too the elevators before dragging her down the hall to her door. He took the keys from her hand bag and unlocked the door, watching as she slowly started to fall forward. He caught her just before her face hit the ground. With a grunt he pulled her into the apartment and pushed her onto the sofa.

"Get some sleep"

She nodded and curled herself up into a ball, pulling a blanket off the back of the sofa and onto her.

"House?"

"What now?"

"What am I going to do?"

House opened his mouth to tell her to stop asking him the same question but his comment stopped short as she began to snore. He let himself out and went back downstairs. Gone was the idea of sleep, he was far too awake for that now. After a moment, he decided to walk for a bit before hailing a cab. He hated feeling like this. He hated Cameron for making him care. But mostly he hated the fact that he had no choice but to push her away. He also knew that that was what she needed to do with Brett. The sooner she pushed the young girl away, the sooner she could go back to being a doctor. She was not meant to be part of that club of mothers, she was not meant to be so helpless. She was not meant to make House care the way that he was starting too.


End file.
